Rain and Jagger
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: What if Shira and Diego had a kid or two ? This is their life with kids! Sorry for HORRIBLE summary. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I recently watched Ige Age: Continental Drift, and I love Shira and Diego! They're so cute! :) Soooooo, I couldn't helo myself from writing another fic. Soooo, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Rain pounced on her brother, Jagger. "C'mon!" she said. "Peaches is already at the Falls with Louis! Do you really want to be left out?"

Rain had her mother's looks and her father's fur. She also had a little mop of white fur on her head. One of her eyes was blue and the other eye was hazel-green.

Her brother, Jagger, on the other hand, looked like a younger, mini Diego. Except for that fact that he had white fur on half of his body. It looked like somebody threw a bucket of white paint on him. And his eyes were blue.

Jagger looked up at Rain with sleepy blue eyes. "Ten more minutes?" he asked.

Rain rolled her eyes. "It's already noon!" she said. "Let's go!"

Jagger sighed. "Fine." He got up.

Rain ran outside. "Hey Dad!" she said, nudging his shoulder. Diego stopped talking to Shira and Manny and looked behind him.

"Yes?"

"Jagger and I are going to the Falls. Is that okay?" Rain asked.

Diego nodded. "Just be back before your curfew."

"Okay Dad. Bye!" Rain ran off towards the Falls with Jagger walking behind her.

"They grew up WAY to fast," Diego muttered. Shira rubbed him.

"They're felines. What did you expect?" Shira said **(A/N: Its true. Cats grow up faster. Believe me, I know. I've had several kittens over the years, and every single one outgrew me. When I was younger, I had a kitten. The month after it was born, it was older than me. Anyways, Jagger and Rain are the same age as Peaches)**.

"At least one of your kids is controllable. She'll be able to keep Jagger in line," Manny said.

Diego shrugged. "I still think they grew up to fast." And then they got off the subject of kids and went back to what they talking about earlier.

* * *

**A/N: To short, right? Heh-heh, to bad. You'll have to review to get longer chapters. And forgive any stupidness. My cats were stepping all over the iPad, so I had to write this quick. Okay, ciao. Bye for now! **


	2. Chapter 2

Rain and Jagger walked into the entrance of the Falls. The Falls was a big open expanse which was surrounded by a few trees. It had a waterfall (which wasn't frozen) that kids could ride. There were a few kids on it now.

"Rain!"

Rain turned around to see her "cousin", Peaches, calling her. Next to her was Louis, looking as molehoggy as ever.

"Hi Peaches!" Rain said. She padded towards Peaches.

"Where'd Jagger go?" Peaches asked. Rain gestured towards Jagger, who was now flirting with another saber-tooth.

"Oh." Louis laughed. "Has she rejected him yet?"

Rain shook her head. "Surprisingly no. She's still going out with him."

"Crystal is nuts," Peaches said.

"Hey Rain."

Rain turned around. Behind her was a dark-furred saber-tooth tiger with brown eyes. "Hi Mark," she said.

"Have I ever told you how much I dig different colored eyes?" he asked.

Mark was one of her (And Jagger's) long time buddies. They knew each other from birth.

"Uh, yeah. You've told me. Every single time you see me here," Rain said. Mark sighed. "And why haven't you responded?!" he asked.

His buddy snickered. "Epic fail, dude. Epic fail," Kevin (A red-furred saber-tooth with gray eyes) snickered.

Mark and Rain rolled their eyes. "You say that every time I ask her," Mark said.

Rain blew her hair out of her eyes, only to have it flop right back down onto her forehead.

"Hey Kevin," she said. "Picked up any girls yet?"

Kevin sighed. "Working on it. Unless you want to..."

Rain laughed. "I think Dad would kill me if I got a boyfriend."

Mark perked up. "Is that the only reason you say no? Because then, I could get in good with your dad and then we could go out," he offered.

"AAAAAND, I'm not really looking for a boyfriend."

"I'm still not quitting."

"Awwwwww," Peaches said. "You two would look cute together."

Rain looked at Peaches. "Not helping, cousin!"

"Listen to her! She's just dying for a good love story!" Mark teased.

"Ugh!" Rain walked off, knowing that Mark, being her best friend, would follow her.

"Hey Rain!"

Rain turned around to see her second best friend, Nira (Light, and I mean really light, yellow furred with aquamarine eyes), running after her.

"Nira! I didn't see you when I came in!"

"That's cause I just got here, dork!" Nira said, rolling her eyes. "Is Jagger here?"

Nira had been head-over-heels in love with Jagger since they first met each other (They've also known each other from birth).

"Sorry Nira. Jagger's still dating Crystal," Rain said. As if on cue, Jagger and Crystal (Black furred with midnight blue eyes) walked past them.

"Hi sis. Hi Nira," Jagger said. "Hi Rain! Hi Mira." Crystal was always super nice to Rain **(A/N: Waaaaaaaay to nice for Rain's liking. She knows that it's only because Jagger's her brother)** and not that nice to Nira.

Once Jagger and Crystal were out of earshot, Nira growled, "She's always getting my name wrong on purpose! And look at that! She's only showing him off to me! She'll dump him in a few weeks."

Nira and Crystal were long time enemies. Even since BIRTH **(A/N: I know, everything seems to be since birth in this chapter).**

Crystal was older than Nira by fifteen minutes. Crystal and her parents lived in a bigger cave than Nira's (and Rain's). Crystal had coral jewelry **(A/N: Because Sid's always making these coral necklaces for everyone. Jagger just gives his to Crystal. Rain's the only one in her family who keeps them. And actually wears them)** while Nira didn't have that much **(A/N: Rain gives her the white ones because white is Nira's favorite color. Nira doesn't really like any other color)**.

Crystal seemed to be better than Nira in every way. Except for one thing. Crystal wasn't really the sharpest rock in the spike pit. Nira was a lot more intelligent.

"Quit complaining, alright? Jagger will come to his senses and dump her. Or, Dad will come to his senses and won't allow either of us to date. So, either way, you'll never have to see Crystal ever again," Rain said.

"Can you ever NOT be sensible and just say, 'Yeah, Nira! It's sooooooo horrible!' Can you?"

"You want ME to be like Meghan and Katie?"

"That IS a little far-fetched."

"Only a LITTLE?"

"Never mind!"

"Hey Nira! I hope you aren't turning her against me!" Mark finally stopped talking to Peaches and Louis.

"Oh right. Listen, Mark's horrible don't date him, cause he sucks and-"

"Nira! I need all the help I can get! And you're not helping!" Mark skidded to a stop beside them.

"Where's Kevin?" Rain asked. Mark looked at her.

"Please, please, PLEASE tell me that you don't have a crush on him!"

"How could I like him?"

"ANYWAYS, Rain, don't date Mark, cause he sucks, and he hangs out with KEVIN and-"

"Will you stop?" Mark asked, bowling Nira over.

Rain laughed while thinking, _It's just a normal day. I wish something different would happen._

* * *

**A/N: Careful what you wish for, Rain, you might just get your wish! Haha, can you guess what's happening in the next chapter? Hehehe, bet you can't!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, did anybody guess what it was? Okay, FINE! It's actually TWO things! Hee hee, bet you weren't expecting that were you? Anyways, only one surprise is revealed today! Hehe, okay, read the chapter now!**

* * *

Rain dragged Jagger away from the Falls an hour before sunset. "What was that for?" Jagger complained. "We still had two more hours!"

"I wanted to go home! Nira and Mark's constant arguing were killing me!"

"Yeah, I guess Crystal's talking AAAAAALL about her hair was boring my head off. Y'know, little sister, maybe you should just go out with Mark."

"I am NOT your little sister. I may be five minutes younger than you, but mentally you're just a little cub, and I am a mature adult." **(A/N: Well said, Rain, well said.)** "And I'm pretty sure that if Dad found out I went out with Mark for like five minutes, he'd kill me and then he'd kill Mark."

"You COULD ask him, y'know."

"We're home. We'll see who's right and who's wrong, shall we?" Rain said, racing away from Jagger.

Jagger just continued walking slowly. Shira bounded out of the cave.

"Hi Mom! Where's Dad?" Rain asked. "Sid and Manny dragged him away for a 'Guy's night out'. Luckily, they did AFTER he went hunting. Anyways, he said he'd be back really late so he told me not to wait up and just tell you kids the news," Shira said.

"Um, what news?" Rain asked.

"Oh, just news. Where's your brother?"

Rain gestured to the woods beside their cave. "Still walking. And I think he's going to get a drink by the river." **(A/N: There's also a river beside their cave. Rain loves to go swimming in it, and it's big enough to fit a raft so that she and her friends can go drifting down it without getting wet.)**

Shira sighed. "Tell him to hurry up. This is important."

Rain left and a few minutes later she returned with Jagger. They all walked inside the cave.

"Okay, Diego and I wanted to tell you this together, but then Manny and Sid showed up. But, anyways, your father and I were... um, doing adult things ("Mom! Gross!") and well, he... I don't really know how to explain this but-"

"Mom, just spit it out," Jagger said. Rain was still trying not to gag.

"Okay! Okay! I'm pregnant. You're going to have a little brother or sister," Shira said. She flopped onto the ground, sighing in relief. "That would have been a lot easier if Diego was here."

Rain and Jagger were still processing the fact that they were getting siblings.

_Okay, that isn't so bad. It might be fun to have munchkin saber-tooths running around,_ Rain thought.

Jagger was more like, _Oh man. Oh man, oh man, oh man. If it turns out to be EXACTLY like Rain, I'm jumping off the top of the Falls._

Rain cocked her head. "Um... were you planning to have more cubs or... did it just... happen?"

"We weren't planning on more having more cubs. We should probably wait until tomorrow when your father's here," Shira said.

As if on cue, Diego walked into the cave. "Well, turns out Manny didn't check with Ellie first. And she got a LITTLE **(A/N: He means a lot)** mad about it. Today's their anniversary and Manny totally forgot. So, looks like I'm staying home tonight."

"Great!" Rain beamed. "Mom said we had to wait until you got home to talk about the munchkins, but we can talk about them now! And I wanted to talk to you about a boy."

"A boy? What boy?" Diego asked, pricking his ears **(A/N: God forbid any boy dates Diego's baby girl).**

Jagger rushed up to Diego. "Dad!" he exclaimed. "You've gotta make sure that we don't get another Rain! If we do, I'm jumping off the top of the Falls!"

"Hey!" Rain complained.

Diego and Shira rolled their eyes.

"Oh boy..."

* * *

**A/N: Poor Diego and Shira! BTW, the last line was said by Diego. Anyways, dealing with Rain and Jagger's arguement is going to be diffucult. Well, tune in next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi Peaches!" Rain called. "What are you doing?" Peaches asked, watching Jagger and Mark drag out a raft that was made out of tree trunks tied together by a a piece of rope. **(A/N: Its fiction! Anything can happen!)**

"Oh, we're just going to go drifting. At least when the boys get the raft in the water, anyways. Hurry up!" Nira shouted.

Mark stopped pulling on the raft. "You could help, you know!"

"Aw, please Mark? For me?" Nira gave Mark the puppy dog eyes **(A/N: Or should I say the kitty-cat eyes?)**.

Mark scoffed. "Seriously? I'm not doing anything for you."

"Little help?" Jagger said, though it was muffled **(A/N: They've got it in their mouths)**.

Mark immediately bent down to help Jagger.

Rain looked at the boys. "Do you think we should help?"

Nira flicked a mosquito away from her ear. "Nah, let the big strong boys prove their worthiness. Hey Mark! Rain says she'll date you if you get it in the water!"

"Hey! I did not say that!" Needless to say, Mark was pulling more vigorously.

"So what's drifting?" Peaches asked. "Nira'll explain it. I forgot to tell Mom and Dad where we're going," Rain said, walking to the cave.

"Drifting is when we all get on a raft and just drift and laugh and talk. We do it in that river beside Rain's cave," Nira said, gesturing towards the river. "Today's drift is special cause we're doing it without KEVIN and CRYSTAL. We haven't done one without KEVIN and CRYSTAL for a long time," Nira said.

"Oh. Well, what's it like?"

"You can come, if you like. This raft is able to carry Uncle Manny without sinking," Rain said, coming back.

"What'd your dad say?" Nira asked. "He said we could go ahead, but we have to make sure we don't dose off and end up in the ocean," Rain laughed.

"As if that'll ever happen."

"Anyways, you coming or what? The boys have got in the water," Nira said, walking towards the boys.

"It'll be fun!"

"Okay," Peaches said, following Rain and Nira to the raft.

"How'd your dad react to you asking about Mark?" Nira asked, whispering the last word.

"He actually took it pretty well. He told me to go ahead if I really wanted to go out with him. Though he did seem a lot happier when I told him I was just asking and I wasn't actually planning on going out with Mark," Rain whispered.

"Wait, what?" Peaches asked.

"Ahahaha, haha, just forget I ever said ANYTHING about dating Mark," Rain forced a laugh.

"What?"

"MARK! Uh... we weren't talking about you. No we were talking about..." Nira looked at Rain. "Who were we talking about?"

"Uh, Peaches will tell you!" Rain said, jumping onto the raft. "No, no, no, no, no. I HEARD you say something about dating me. Spit it out!" Mark smirked **(A/N: Rain's gonna need help on that one)**.

"No Mark, you heard wrong. We were talking about someone else," Peaches said, helping out her cousin.

Jagger huffed and joined Rain and Peaches on the raft. "Can we get a move on? Mark and I didn't drag this thing to the water for nothing!"

Nira hopped onto the raft. "Alright, Mr. Bossy! God, if it weren't for Rain being my friend, I would totally just ignore you." She was lying of course.

Mark soon joined them. "Okay, let's go," he said, pushing off. And then the kids were on their way.

"Why do you guys do this, anyway?" Peaches asked.

"Cause we're kids, we're bored every single Sunday and it's fun to try and push Mark into the river," Nira said, nudging Mark while he wasn't paying attention.

"Hey! Quit it!" Mark said, nudging Nira back.

"Mark, stop fighting with Nira. For me?" Rain laughed, not actually expecting that to work.

Mark stopped fighting with Nira.

"Whoa! That actually worked? I'm gonna exploit it for my own evil intentions!" Nira joked. "Mark, Rain told me that she wanted you to stop following her. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Its not gonna work if it's you," Mark said.

"Do you guys do this EVERY Sunday?" Peaches asked.

"Yeah. Except for when Crystal and Kevin are here," Rain said.

"Why do you hate Kevin so much?" Mark asked.

"Cause he's obnoxious and mean."

"He is not!"

"Not when you're there. But when you aren't he's evil," Rain complained.

"Why do you hate Crystal so much?" Jagger asked. "She's really cool."

"I just don't like her. That's all," Nira growled. Rain dipped her paw in the water.

"The current's fast today."

"So?"

"Jagger, how idiotic can you get? That means that we'll reach the end of the river faster than usual," Rain sighed, annoyed.

Peaches sucked up some water from the river and drank it. She then promptly spat it out. "The water's getting salty!"

"What? Already?" Rain turned to Jagger and Mark. "You guys have got to turn this thing around!"

"We're trying!" Mark said, reaching out for branches. "I can't get a grip!"

"Augh! I don't react well under pressure!" Nira nearly screamed. **(A/N: Panicky teenagers. Oh my God. Nobody jump!)**

"Nira, don't panic! Okay-"

"Waterfall!" Jagger shouted.

"Everybody, hold on tight!" Mark yelled, pulling out his claws and digging them into the raft (**A/N: Ooh, exciting)**.

They went down. "This was such a dumb idea!" Nira screamed.

"Really? You didn't think so when you suggested it!" Rain retorted **(A/N: I hope that sounded a bit like Shira. Hey, like mother, like daughter. Hopefully).**

"I didn't know this was gonna happen!"

"There's another one!" Jagger yelled. They went down another. And then just drifted out into the ocean.

"I'm gonna be sick," Mark groaned.

"That's the least of your worries!"

The kids looked up to see a filthy looking monkey staring down at them from a block of ice.

"Well, well, well," he laughed. "Looks like we've got ourselves the cubs if a traitor AND the daughter of the mammoth!"

A kangaroo appeared by the monkey's side.

"G'day mates!" she said. "I suggest you come up here. If you want to live, that is."

* * *

**A/N: CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFF IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE EE! You hate me right now, don't you? Well, review. And you might get the next chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The kids were pulled up to the ship one by one.

They didn't try anything because Raz, that's what the kangaroo called herself, threatened to stick one of her many spears in their backs if they did **(A/N: For those of you Raz lovers, and I'm talking to you, KaylaDestroyer, Raz is the first mate)**.

Once they were all on, Gutt (the monkey) laughed. "They thought they could escape me? Me? Well, they couldn't! And now, I have their kids."

"If it's Shira's and Diego's kids you want, then let Nira and Mark go," Jagger snarled, gesturing to the dark-furred sabers.

"Yeah," Rain growled. "You must be an idiot if you think they look anything like our parents."

Gutt growled and held his knife to Rain's neck. "There's a mouth on this one."

"Shall we kill them, Captain?" Raz asked, grinning and pulling out her many arsenal from her pouch.

"Go ahead, kill me," Rain said, cool as a cucumber. "Kill us all."

"Rain," Mark warned.

"What's that gonna get you? You'll just have five dead bodies for the sharks, instead of us AND our parents," Peaches said, catching Rain's drift **(A/N: Hehehe, see the pun I put in there? Cause they were drifting earlier? Get it? Get it? Never mind, this isn't the time for jokes)**.

"Uh, captain, I REALLY hate to admit it, but they're right," Gupta (the badger) said.

"Alright then," Gutt said, scratching his chin. He pointed to Flynn (The sea-lion or whatever he is) and shouted, "Flynn! Toss this raft overboard!"

"Aye aye boss!" Flynn said, saluting and grabbing the raft and flinging it overboard. It landed on the shore because Flynn is pretty strong.

"And how do we know that your parents will actually come?"

Rain opened her mouth to say, "You don't."

But Nira beat her to it. "They'll come if you wait long enough, Rain's always puctual and she said we would be back lunchtime, which isn't to long from now, and you should be careful because Shira's pre-"

Mark bowled her over. He forced a laugh. "Hahaha, she's delusional."

"Delusional, eh?"

"Yep! Delusional. Must be the sun. It's very hot today," Mark said, still laughing. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?" he asked Nira in an angry whisper.

Nira got up and shook him off. "Noooooo, just telling my captain all the information he asked for," she said, smirking, as she walked to join the Pirates on the other side of the ship.

"Nira? You're with THEM?" Jagger asked.

"Yes, I am. Aww, sad that you lost a friend?" Nira laughed.

Mark didn't say anything. He just growled.

Rain looked up, hurt dancing in her eyes. "How could you? I thought you were my friend. I told you everything." Then it dawned on her and the hurt turned to anger. She growled and leaped at Nira, claws unsheathed.

"I told you everything! And you just relayed it back to these pieces of scum! You were my best friend!" Rain yelled.

"Rain, please!"

"How dare you beg for mercy!" Rain growled, throwing Nira across the ship. Nira tried stand up, but she was to badly injured.

Rain was covered with scratches as well. They hurt, but Rain was to full of adrenaline and endorphins to feel them.

"I thought you were my best friend! Nira, you lied! Is Nira even your real name?" Rain walked back to her friends.

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

Rain looked back. "No. You don't deserve death. You deserve to live with your sin. You deserve to suffer! You just sentenced my entire family to death!"

"Stow them below deck! If they're not fighting, it's not as fun," Gutt said, pointing at Raz.

"Aye, aye." Raz lead the kids below deck.

"I will never forgive you, Nira. I will never forgive you," Jagger growled at her.

And somehow that seemed to sting the most.

* * *

**A/N: What a turnaround! Well, review! Or I won't be able to write the next chapter! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

"They should have been back by now," Shira said worriedly, looking at the river.

"I'm sure they're fine," Diego said. But he was worried as well. It wasn't normal for Rain to be late. And even Jagger hated being late.

"We could ask Manny if Peaches is back yet. If she is, then the kids are just hanging out with her."

"Okay, let's go. Just, don't get stressed. I'm not sure how good that is for the baby."

"If you don't want me to be stressed out, next time TELL me that Rain and Jagger went drifting with their friends. Don't just keep it to yourself! I nearly had a heart-attack when I couldn't find them-"

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh, alright already," Diego said. They started walking towards Manny, whose home was not really that far away.

It was actually just half a mile away. They were there in thirty minutes **(A/N: Cats are pretty fast walkers)**.

"Hey Manny," Shira said. "Hello. You've gotta make this quick, cause Ellie's still sort of mad about the, ahem, anniversary incident," Manny said.

"Did Peaches come home yet?"

Manny shook his head. "No. I'm starting to get worried."

"Well, I can talk to Ellie, and lift the grounding just long enough to find our kids," Shira said, already walking towards Ellie's and Manny's den.

A few minutes later she came out. "Let's go."

They started walking towards the beach where they first landed.

"Maybe they're just hanging out here," Diego reasoned.

Soon, they came to the shore. Nodody was there. But then again, it was kind of foggy.

"Any sign of them?" Manny asked.

"No," Diego sighed.

"Where could they be?" Shira asked, fidgeting in her spot.

"Maybe you should go home. Stress isn't good for you right now," Diego told her.

Shira shook her head. "No. I'm not going home until we find our kids."

Diego sighed.

"Fine."

"Why is it so foggy? It wasn't foggy earlier," Manny said, trying to fan it away with his trunk.

Shira pricked her ears. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? The spookiness is getting to you," Diego teased.

Shira shook her head. "I heard somebody. She was screaming."

"Oh no! There's a ghost around!" Manny said, sarcastically.

Shira growled. "I KNOW I heard somebody, Manny."

"Relax! I heard it too," Diego said, sniffing the air. "It's no use. I can't smell anything with all this fog. All I smell is water."

"I heard it again! Now that I think about it, it sorta sounds like-"

"MOM! DAD!"

"Rain!"

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaaand, another cliffie. I know, way to short, but I'm getting flipping writer's block. Soooo, sorry! Don't rush me. I don't do well when I'm being rushed. Anyways, GASP! Until next time. (Slinks back into the shadows rubbing hands together and laughing evilly)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaand I'm back! Who's excited? Huh? Huh? Well, enjoy the next chapter! Oh! I've got something else! When it's up, please check out my crossover! It's called Battle for Supremacy! Okay, well, ciao for now! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

An iceberg ship came out of the fog. Standing on the prow of the ship was Gutt holding a knife to Rain's neck. She had scratches and cuts all over her, courtesy of Nira and Gutt.

Once she saw her parents, Rain struggled to get out of her bonds while Gutt grinned evilly.

"Hello, TRAITOR." He spat the last word.

"Let go of my daughter!" Shira growled.

"Oh, I don't know if I want too, TRAITOR. Y'see, her and her brother's fur, would make an excellent rug," Gutt said, examining his knife.

"You lay one filthy hand on either if them and I'll slit your throat!" Diego yelled.

"Oh really? How're you gonna do that when I'm ALL the way up here," Gutt said, sneering. "And you're ALL the way down there?"

"We'll find some way to get up there!" Manny shouted.

Gutt laughed. "There's an easier way up. Give yourselves up. Come tomorrow at noon. Bring the idiot sloth."

"Or else what?"

"I'll have two new rugs and a new coat!"

* * *

"They have the kids!?" Ellie exclaimed.

"Yeah. And Diego, I don't want to hear another word about it! I'm coming with you! Because Gutt is not gonna be satisfied with just you, Manny and Sid. He wants the TRAITOR," Shira shouted.

"But-"

"Buts are for sitting! I'm going with you!"

"But you're pregnant!"

"Yes, but my kids are up there on that pirate ship. Did you see what Rain looked like?"

"Manny! Don't think that you can just sneak off without me," Ellie said.

"But Ellie-"

"No!"

"Let's ask Sid! Sid, should we allow the women to come?" Diego asked Sid, wheeling around to face him.

Sid shrugged. "We-ell, I don't have a wife or a kid, but... If my kids were on that pirate ship, and my lady wanted to come, I would let her come. Cause, they're her kids too."

Diego and Manny groaned while the girls whooped. "Thank you Sid!" Ellie said.

"Uh, no problem."

"Ugh, fine! You can come. Just don't-"

"Don't worry Diego. The babies will be fine."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand, that's the end of the chapter! Review if you want me to be motivated enough to write the next chapter, FAST!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Did I tell you Battle for Supremacy is up? If you haven't read it yet please read and review it right after you read this chapter! Thank you! :)**

* * *

Diego got no sleep that night. He was to busy worrying about his kids.

He walked outside to get some air. But somebody was already there.

"Hey Shira," he said. Shira turned around. "Hi honey. Couldn't sleep?"

"No."

Shira sighed. "Yeah. Me neither."

They went back inside their cave and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Noon couldn't come around fast enough for the worried parents. They left for the beach right after lunch, which they had an hour early.

Gutt was already there when the got to the beach. The kids were nowhere in sight.

"Oh, you brought your wives too? Wonderful! I have twice as much booty then! And Nautica tells me that the traitor is pregnant!" Gutt sneered.

"Nautica? I don't remember any Nautica," Shira said.

Nira appeared beside Gutt. "I'm Nautica."

"Nira?"

"Y'see, I needed another saber after you left. So, we found Nautica and sent her under cover with the name Nira. Horrible name, if you ask me. Anyways, she would check the current everytime your children went drifting. And yesterday was our lucky day! The current was fast. I only wanted the orange sabers and the mammoth though. But, unfortunately, the brown one came along," Gutt sighed. "I still don't know what to do with him; turn into a rug or throw him overboard."

"Anyways, FLYNN! RAZ! GET THESE MAMMALS UP HERE!"

And so they did.

"Now I have you! But, I don't know what to do with you. I'm thinking of gutting your children in front of you, but then again I want you to die a very slow and painful death. Hmmmmm."

"Keep them below deck with their miserable excuses for children. And I would be careful Shira," Gutt said.

"Your cubs are due in a month. And I have an idea about what I'll do to them." **(A/N: Cats are pregnant for nine weeks.)**

Shira growled. "Leave my children alone!"

"Bit to late for that!" Gutt laughed.

And the ship started moving while they went below deck.

* * *

**A/N: WAAAAAAAAY too short, I know! I'm thinking alright, I'm thinking. Well, until next time! And don't forget to check out Battle for Supremacy! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes, yet another obstacle preventing you from reading the next chapter. Hahahahaha! Anyways, don't forget to leave a review! But you guys are so nice; I can always expect a review right after I publish the new chapter. You guys are the best! :) Okay, read the chapter now! XD Oh, and I'm stupid for not updating sooner. Derp.**

* * *

"Mom! Dad!"

The kids rushed to their parents **(A/N: Except Mark, of course)**.

Nira, or Nautica, as she was now known, came down to the ship.

"What are YOU doing here?" Rain hissed.

Nautica looked down at her paws. "Listen, after our fight-"

"Rain got into a fight?" Shira asked.

"Oh, yeah, it was epic, Mom! I've gotta tell you and Dad all about it!"

"I felt really bad about it. It was fun, being a real saber-tooth was fun. And, I'm going to try and get you outta here. I'm sick of being Gutt's little play-thing. And also, can you forgive me?" Nautica asked.

Rain sighed. "I don't know. You were my best friend and you betrayed me. Me AND my family."

Nautica nodded. "I understand. But I'm getting you out of here anyways. Tonight."

Rain nodded. "Okay. See you then."

Nautica left amd Rain sighed.

She walked back to her parents. "Okay, here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

**A/N: AMAZINGLY SHORT, I KNOW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Night had fallen and Nira was shaking like a leaf. Their escape boat was two boats tied together.

One for the mammoths and one for the sabers and Sid.

_What if they get caught?_ she wondered.

* * *

Rain was trying to stay calm and optimistic.

Freaking out and a pessimistic attitude was for older brothers.

But, trying WAS the keyword there.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Jagger asked.

Shira was lying in a corner of the cage, groaning.

"No! The baby's coming!" Shira gasped as she had another contraction.

"But they're not due for another month!" Diego said.

"Well, they're coming early!"

Rain gulped. "Hey Mom? Remeber how you were always nauseous last month? I think you were already pregnant then!"

Ellie rushed over to help Shira.

Then Nira appeared and opened the cage. "C'mon, let's go."

Rain shook her head. "We can't! My mom's giving birth!"

"What? Now?"

"That's one!"

A smoky gray cub with gray eyes was lying at Shira's side. It was a male.

Five minutes later, an auburn cub with a reddish mop of fur on her head, also with gray eyes, joined the male.

And then last, but not least, came a female cub that looked like a tiny Shira. Even her eyes.

"That's the last of them," Shira said. "I don't have anymore contractions."

"What are you going to name them?" Nira asked, looking at the cubs in complete awe.

"Autumn," Diego said, gesturing to the auburn colored one **(A/N: ... Oh yeah, Eightbooksand60cats, real creative. I'm so annoyed with myself right now)**.

"Then this one's Winter," Shira said, looking at her look-a-like. "But I can't think of anything for the boy."

Rain looked at her little brother, who was staring at her with such an intensity you'd think he actually knew what was going on.

"Zayden." The suggestion came out of nowhere.

"Figure out on the boat! You've gotta go!" Nira cried.

Rain gently grabbed Zayden by the scruff, Jagger grabbed Winter, Diego grabbed Autumn and Ellie helped Shira stand up and walk.

They walked out of the cage. Soon they were in the deck and into the boats.

The cubs were curled up by Shira's side, sleeping.

"Thanks Nira," Rain said. "And I forgive you. It took a lot of guts to do this."

Nira grinned. "Thanks! I'm staying behind though. SOMEONE'S gotta cover for you."

"I'll see you again someday?"

"Definitely! No ocean is gonna keep this duo apart!"

* * *

**A/N: AWWWWWWWWW! We're nearing the end. Next chapter will probably be the end. And then its time for sequel! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! THEN ITS TIME FOR THE SEQUEL! YAY! :) ENJOY! **

* * *

They had been floating for a day before they discovered land.

"Look! Land!" Jagger had shouted.

They then paddled to the shore.

The minute they were in shallow water, Jagger jumped off the boat and started rolling around in the sand.

"Jagger, you're SO immature," Rain laughed.

Jagger got up and pounced on his sister.

"Augh! MOM!"

Shira pulled her kids off of each other. "Rain, stop teasing your brother. Jagger, what did I say about jumping on your sister?"

She walked back to Diego, who was having a conversation with Manny.

"Why is it that kids never complain to their dads?" Manny was asking.

"Its because you males are to soft," Ellie teased.

"We're not soft!" Diego said.

"Yes, you are. C'mon, let's go look for fresh water," Shira said.

Diego followed, muttering curses under his breath.

"Isn't it funny how Dad is always getting bossed around by Mom?" Rain asked.

And the kids burst out laughing.

* * *

It was late, and they really should be getting to sleep.

Sid made a fire and they were warm throughout the night. But the morning they woke up, they were in for a surprise.

While they were sleeping, the boat drifted out into the ocean.

They were stranded on the island.

* * *

**A/N: THE END! The sequel will probably be up in a few hours, or it might be up right now. Go check it out! :) Bye for now! **


End file.
